Coma
by Berry Eon
Summary: Zara is six years old when the car smashes into the mountainside. Zara is seven years old. She has been in a coma for 9 months. Now everything has changed.
1. Prologue

Veria smiled across the seat at her little sister, Zara. "Whatchadoing?" She asked her playfully. Little Zara stretched out a small hand and placed it in Veria's. Zara's six-year-old hand was dwarfed in her older sister's 13-year-old hand. Zara smuggled into Veria, her head in Veria's lap, while the older sister stroked her head softly.

As Zara was drifting to sleep, she felt her sister tense.

"What's wrong?" She shoot upright to look of the window of the large van. "No thing." Veria relaxed again and their mother turned to look at her darling children. "We're nearly at the beach." She assured them. "We can get Beau out!" Zara squealed, delighted to think of the cute Cherrim that was her best friend. Her parents had imported Beau from Sinnoh and the two had adored each other from day one.

As Zara relaxed again there was a huge jolt and she screamed as the van holding the happy family and 20pokemon twisted out of control. "Zara!" Screamed Veria, grabbing her sister and pushing her down as the car smashed into the side of the mountain.

Zara was drifting in a haze of pain...

She vaguely heard voices screaming, loud sirens but they were of no importance...

All Zara cared about was to get rid of the awful, horrible pain....

She heard a voice, "The older girl is dead, looks like she saved the little one by sheltering her with her body... these things are so sad" And felt a stab of pain that had noting to do with her mangled body...

But Zara did not understand, her sister could not be dead, it must be all a dream... but why was there such PAIN

And Zara drifted away into the numbing calm shelter of her mind...

Zara was six years old, and she was dead.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Yet the impossible was happening...

Zara had no pain.

It was safe to breathe again

She ventured out of the shelter of her mind

Zara was drifting...

Zara was waking...


	2. Waking

Zara was awake, and she knew it. All her senses were returning, she was free of the pain and she could think

"Zara? Zara honey? Are you awake?"

She tried to answer but she could make no noise.

"Zara? Please, baby, blink."

She blinked

"Zara? Zara! Oh Zara...."

Was Zara her? She wondered.

Memories came flooding back

Yes, that was her.

She wondered why her mother sounded so relieved.

She tried to blink again but a drug was taking over...

She was gone.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Zara was awake again, and she could move her fingers. This time she took her time to look at her surroundings

...

She was lying on her back, facing a clean white ceiling.

Zara realized in surprise she could not move, but it caused no anger.

Even her emotions were numbed.

All she could see wa-

"Zara Fletching, you are awake. Your father is coming to see you."

How dare they interrupt her thinking!

Anger flared, but died down

She had no energy

"Zara, you have been in a coma for nine months. We are letting you wake for five minutes every hour. Gradually we will let you have control of more of your body."

They controlled her

She had no free will

She tried to shout in outrage

She couldn't

"Zara, stop it"

Anger tears slipped down her cheeks

What was wrong with her?

She wanted to rewind the clock

She wanted to be normal again...

She wanted to be an innocent little six-year-old again....

And so Zara Fletching pulled herself back into the numb and calm shelter of her mind


	3. Awake

Zara was tired of life.

She just wanted to die.

But they wouldn't let her.

So she let herself wake.

Zara realized that they knew what had made her sink back into her coma

She was depressed

But something was different.

"Zara!"

She could sit up!

She did so.

Zara was in a white hospital room. A machine was next to her bed. Cords ran from it to her chest. A cheap blue chair was next to her bed. On it was her mother, nearly asleep.

Grunt

Why could she not talk? She wondered.

Her anger started...

The drug filled her senses...

But she fought it and won

"Zara! Oh my precious little baby! I was so scared when you gave up and went back into the coma and...."

Her mother was babbling

Yet she would not touch her daughter

What had happened?

She yearned to ask her mother, yet she could not control her mouth anymore.

Then she felt a tiny keyboard, the keyboard of the microcomputer that her hands were resting on.

She could not look down to see the keys.

Something on her neck prevented her from seeing any part of her body.

But Zara managed to slowly and carefully type

"Stop"

And she clicked enter.

The voice that said 'stop' was her cute, adorable voice...

It had no emotion

Her mother stopped talking to stare at her

"What"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Is"...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Wrong"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"With"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Me?"

No emotion

She was drugged again.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

......

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

......

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

......

...

...

...

...

...

...

And so it continued.

Over the next two months she was allowed to use all her body parts

They never showed her a mirror

They kept her head restrained so she could not see her body

And when she mentioned it they drugged her.

But Zara was a smart 7yr old...

She wore them down


	4. Nearly

Zara woke knowing it was the day. The day they would tell her what she was.

And show her a mirror.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Her mother came in. Her father rarely came in to see her any more

She was probably hideous.

Nothing could have prepared her for the face she saw in the mirror.


	5. Changed

A yellowy cream coloured face and amber eyes stared back at her. Two large ears poked out the side of her face and two tiny fangs poked over the side of her mouth. Her hair... fur? Was red and piled in a swirl on top of her head. As the mirror was long she could see the small reddish fur covered body surrounded by wires lying on the bed. Zara's stomach fur was cream with a red swirl in the middle. She had long cream tree-climbing feet with only three toes, and long fingered cream hands, thankfully with five fingers.

Zara was filled with shock, disgust, and hate for the body that was hers.

She lay there stunned for a minute before typing into the small microcomputer that rested on her chest.

Two months of practice meant she could write a full paragraph in 30seconds.

"What have you done?"

Her mother went over a pulled something off her neck. She could look down and see her body

But of course it wasn't her original body.

"I don't know how they did it; you'll have to ask your father."

But her father never wants to come see Zara

"But you were in the coma, ad your mind was fine but your body was so mangled and you were just lying there. So when ­­­_________________ said they could try and save you..... At lest you would be alive and well, and you can adapt to this body. And they've paid for it all so in a week we can go! And be normal and happy again."

"Mum"

Zara's mother fell silent.

"I'll never be normal again."

Her smile faltered.

"What about the tail?"

The computer had a program that let her display emotion in her voice

She demanded the question again.

"They've kept it asleep, hon. you can feel it, so they've had to."

"Goodbye."

It wasn't a request, and her mother knew it.

It was an order

Her mum left.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

For the first time Zara slept normally.

And she dreamed.

But in her dream she wasn't in this strange and new body

She was in the car with her sister

Her dad had always said they were pretty

And smart

He'd kept photos of them in his wallet

Zara used to be a cute adorable six-year-old with pale skin and golden curls that framed her slim face and baby-blue eyes.

Veria was dead

Veria had been a tall slim teenager with a loving nature. She had lightly tanned skin (Underneath she had pale skin like Zara), high cheekbones, full lips, bright green eyes and straight black hair.

They had lightly resembled each other

But not even Veria's dead body looked like her now.

She was a different species now

----

OC's:

Pokemon- Turtwig M, Piplup F, Glameow F, Croagunk M, Skorupi M, Riolou F, shiny Budew F, Spirtomb M, Happiny F, Pachirisu F or M, Buizel M, Glaceon F, Leafeon F, Jolteon F, Flareon M, Vaporeon M, Azelf F, Mespirt M, Togekiss F, Manaphy M, Dusknoir M, Luxray F, Shuppet F, any others you may choose once these are taken.

Villains- Pokemon Poacher M, Bandit M, Thief F, any others you may choose once these are taken.

Trainers- Ace trainer F, Ace trainer M, New trainer F, New trainer F, average trainer M, Physic trainer with mental powers M, Talk-to-Pokemon trainer F, any others you may choose once these are taken.

Researchers- Professor F, Professor M, Aide F, any others you may choose once these are taken.

I don't really expect these to all get taken, but believe it or not, everyone of these OC's mentioned get an average role. Not huge but they'll be noticed...

*Evil laugh*

The name of the character, age, gender, status and who owns it will be put down here

Taken OC's:

Character name: Age: Gender: Status: Owner: This is my example:

Veria Fletching 13 F Dead Berry Eon


End file.
